Cambios
by cleo-656
Summary: UA-Ya no soy el niño ingenuo que lloraba por todo. He madurado y cambiado. Soy un guerrero de las calles, vivo de las peleas callejeras, pero ¿porque intentas llenar ese vacío en mi corazón?- Cambios de elección: La vida después de la muerte
1. Dulce niñez

Dulce niñez

Aun me acuerdo de esos días , en los que me encontraba encerrado, en donde no tenia libertad, solo era un niño más.

El orfanato "Tsubasa" era un infierno para mí. Mis compañeros de dormitorio eran lo peor, se burlaban ante la menor equivocación y más de una vez acabe magullado en los jardines traseros del establecimiento.

Mentiría si dijese que nunca llore por aquellos tratos, siempre en las noches me escabullía a la azotea para derramar lagrima de dolor y que la luna me acompañara en mi sufrimiento.

Siempre me preguntaba por que a mí me pasaban estas cosas, le rogaba a Kami-sama que me diese una respuesta, de lo que había hecho mal en mi corta estancia en este mundo, pero esa respuesta nunca llegó.

A los 7 años empecé a hacer travesuras a la gente, como para desahogarme, a veces me escondía en los ductos de ventilación y dejaba a las cuidadoras histéricas por no saber sobre mi paradero, era una de las pocas cosas que me agradaban de mi vida.

A los 8 años llego un cocinero llamado Teuchi Ichiraku , sus comidas cautivaron mi estomago, sobre todo el que es hasta hoy en día mi platillo favorito, el ramen. Él fue una de las pocas personas que me había tratado bien a mis cortos 8 años de vida, él me estimaba y yo a él, fue como un tío que siempre me ayudaba y defendía ante los molestosos comentarios que hacían tras mi espalda.

A las pocas semanas luego de cumplir 8 años me asignaron un compañero de cuarto bastante antipático, se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, su hermano mayor se encontraba grave en la clínica y ningún familiar estaba en el país para poder cuidarlo. Él siempre mantenía una distancia prudente ante mí, al parecer él creía que tenía lepra, solo por el hecho de que no conocí a mis padres, solo porque era un estúpido huérfano mal nacido.

Al pasar de los días, Sasuke también se unió al club "molesten a Naruto porque es un maldito bastardo". Era exasperante ver su sonrisa de superioridad cada vez que era mejor en algo que yo, sobre todo en las calificaciones.

Los profesores se comportaban peor conmigo que con los demás alumnos, obviamente trataban a Sasuke como un rey, ya que por lo que me había enterado era el heredero de una cadenas de restaurantes de 5 estrellas.

A mis nueve años un profesor nuevo llego , se llamaba Iruka , en su primera clase nos enseño las diferencias que habían , sociales, culturales, etc. Pero lo más importante fue que yo fui su ejemplo.

Dijo que por mis características físicas no era japonés, que quizás era alemán o ingles. Eso me dejo anonadado, todas las piezas encajaron a la perfección, todas las personas se burlaban de mí ya que mis padres no eran japoneses.

Luego hablo de la discriminación y la intolerancia de las personas, pero no preste atención a sus palabras , estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos buscando algo lógico en todo esto. La gran mayoría de las personas que conocía eran unos racistas, ya que con solo con ver mi cabello, ojos y piel , me habían excluido de su circulo social.

Antes de que terminara la clase, abandone el salón ante las miradas incrédulas de mis compañeros y el profesor de turno.

Me sumergí ante un mar de confusiones que solo producían un atroz dolor de cabeza.

Mis labios empezaron a temblar y mis piernas las encontraba más pesadas de lo normal, una capa de sudor bañaba mi cuerpo y mis manos tanteaban algo en donde poder afirmarme para no caer abruptamente al suelo, pero todo se volvió negro y el dolor se esfumo.

El dolor regreso acompañado de voces, intente abrir mis párpados pero no respondían. Logre sentir el frió tacto de una mano sobre mi frente y mi nombre ser pronunciado innumerables veces,hasta que logre por fin abrir mis ojos.

Iruka-sensei estaba tan preocupado por mi estado de salud, que en un principio pensé que me estaba jugando una broma, pero él era diferente, me trato tan bien que hasta me dio pena que malgastara su tiempo en mí. Ahora tenía a 2 personas que se preocupaban por mí, Ichiraku Teuchi y Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-sensei se preocupo en darme algunas lecciones particulares, ya que aparentemente el antiguo maestro, Mizuki ,me había perjudicado a propósito para que me fuese mal en los exámenes.

Todo me iba de maravilla hasta me había vuelto tolerante y no reaccionaba tan explosivamente cuando estaba molesto.

Lo más importanteque paso, fue que Sasuke salió del orfanato, ya que su tío llamado Madara se iba a encargar de él, hasta que su hermano se recuperara completamente de su salud. Esto significo que tuviese otro compañero de habitación...... Ahora me estaba arrepintiendo, prefería mil veces a Sasuke que a.....Gaara.

El era de mi edad, pero tenia cara de psicopata .......esto es difícil de creer, pero esas grandes ojeras en sus ojos me daban un impresión muy mala. Pero debía hacerle caso a Iruka-sensei, "no juzgues un libro por su portada".

La primera semana en la que Gaara estuvo... fue ..algo...mmmmm, como decirlo...extraña.

El Nunca dormía y yo tampoco podía dormir, ya que su mirada aguamarina estaba posada en mi y me producía escalofríos. Muchas veces llegue a pensar que tenia el complejo de Jack el destripador. El pelirrojo nunca hablaba y se movía casi mecánicamente, era como un cuerpo sin alma.

Decidí ignorarlo, pero todo cambio un día. Yo me encontraba en el jardín y como el cielo se estaba obscureciendo decidí traspasar la puerta del edificio para llegar a mi alcoba, debo decir que una gran sorpresa me invadió ,al ver Gaara llorando en un rincón.

Las lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos y tiritaba, mientras pronunciaba cosas sin sentido respecto a su madre. No pude evitar preguntarle por que estaba en un estado tan deplorable y penoso. Esa fue la primera vez que escuche su voz, y aunque tartamudeo muchas veces debido a las lagrimas, logro contarme su historia.

Su madre, una hermosa mujer escocesa , había llegado a Japón en busca de oportunidades. Tuvo una vida feliz, tenia un esposo y dos maravillosos hijos, Temari y Kankuro. Pero todo esto dio un vuelco inesperado, a la llegada de su tercer hijo....Gaara. Al nacer, extrañamente fue repudiado por su padre y su madre reaccionaba algo ajena con todo lo que se tratase sobre él.

A sus tiernos 7 años supo la razón de todo ese odio, pero no lo supo de la forma convencional. Su padre estallo de ira y con un cuchillo de cocina, deformo la cara de su madre y la apuñalo innumerables veces. La razón de todo esto, era porque él fue el fruto de una violación. Desde entonces sus sentimientos habían pasado a segundo plano e intentaba no recordar como una grabadora la voz de su padre.

**¡Si tu no hubiese nacido , esto no habría pasado!**

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola, a todos los lectores!**

**Esta va a ser la sucesora de mi otra historia ," Oscura venganza , sentimientos cálidos".**

**Aunque creo que me salió algo triste .....**

**Me costo tanto poner a Gaara llorando, lo estimo mucho ( aunque antes tenía cara de psicópata XD)**

**Esto es solo el comienzo o como yo lo diría, los recuerdos de Naruto sobre su niñez , su "dulce" niñez.**

**Ojalá sea de su agrado, ya que creo que es algo inesperada la continuación de la historia. Lo recalco esto solo fue un recuerdo, ya que después de esto viene toda la trama.**

**Gracias a todos lo que se tomaron su tiempo para leer , lo que escribió la loca de su autora.**


	2. Dulce Niñez: parte 2

Dulce niñez: parte dos

Escuchar la razón de las lagrimas de Gaara me supero enormemente. No supe cuando me puse de cuclillas a su lado y llore por su sufrimiento. Encontraba enfermo, a aquel asqueroso hombre, que seguramente ,se pudriría en la cárcel por haber cometido aquella atrocidad.

Nuestras lagrimas parecían inundar la habitación de un denso ambiente, que contagiaba hasta al animo más alegre, para luego convertirlo en uno triste y melancólico.

a...aun no..no termina la historia – hablo nuevamente sorprendiéndome.

M..Mi padre...limpio la escena del crimen ..... antes de que llegara la policía.......y al ser yo, el único testigo.....- su voz se esfumo y sollozo fuertemente.

Estaba en un estado de shock, ¿qué le habría hecho su padre antes de llegar la policía?

Sus dedos temblorosos apuntaron la cabeza, donde su frondoso pelo de fuego tapaba con esmero la frente del chico. Con cuidado peino su cabello, de tal forma, que se dejaba ver una quemadura que decía "amor".........

Luego de limpiar la escena del crimen y dejar a Gaara totalmente traumatizado, con lo que había visto hace unos escasos minutos, el hombre entro en estado de pánico, había matado a su mujer frente al bastardo de su hijo.

¡Eres una escoria!, ¡Fuiste el asesino de tú madre!, ¡No tienes un ápice de amor hacia ella!- fueron unas de las pocas cosas que grito aquel hombre lleno de furia sin control.

¡e..eso no es cierto! –grito Gaara, sorprendiendo a su "padre"- ¡yo...yo la amaba , yo la amo!, ¡es mi madre!.

¡ERA! Tu madre- dijo entre dientes aquel hombre, mientras se acercaba a él grandes zancadas, para luego tomarlo del cuello y tirar al indefenso niño encima de la mesa.

Un crujido se escucho y un gemido de dolor no tardo en salir de la boca del chiquillo.

¡Yo te enseñare lo que es amor!- dijo en un tono de voz tan aterrador que el niño no pudo evitar orinar en sus pantalones.

El padre le dio un golpe certero en él estomago, dejando al pelirrojo retorciéndose en la mesa. Luego de unos minutos, el "padre del año", regreso con un cautín en mano y una sonrisa retorcida y asquerosa.

Gaara sintió que su estomago se revolvía, al ver aquel objeto que pertenecía a su madre, ya que lo utilizaba para hacer manualidades.

El hombre literalmente se abalanzo sobre el niño, mientras gruesas lagrimas desbordaban de los ojos aguamarina , y acerco el objeto a la frente.

El cautín, quemo la piel pálida del muchacho mientras gritos salían de su boca. Quizás no fue el mismo dolor que padeció su madre antes de fallecer, pero el hombre enterraba el objeto con fuerza y con lentitud, intentando proporcionarle una tortura.

Segundos después de aquella tortura, llego la policía, evitando la muerte del niño. Pero antes de que quitaran a su padre desquiciado, que se encontraba sobre él, le grito

¡Si tu no hubieses nacido, esto no habría ocurrido!

Abrí la boca ligeramente, ¿acaso había personas tan bárbaras en este mundo?.

Yo...Yo soy el responsable de la muerte de oka-san.....-dijo, tapando sus ojos hinchados , con sus manos.- y.... y por eso ...¡estaré para siempre solo!

¡No!- le grite. El se sentía culpable de algo que no había hecho........se sentía como yo.

¡No te culpes de algo que no hiciste! – espere unos segundos, hasta que vi sus ojos incrédulos, emerger de sus manos.- ¡No te dejare solo, yo seré tu amigo, tu hermano o tu familia, si es que lo deseas!.

Su boca formo una pequeña sonrisa y me abrazo con fuerza, mientras en un suave susurro el respondía- ...Arigatou....amigo.

* * *

Desde ese momento nunca más volvimos a hablar sobre la vida de mi nuevo amigo, no quería que sufriera y temía que si alguna vez preguntaba algo relacionado con sus hermanos, él recordaría el calvario que vivió.

Nuestra amistad fue algo significativo para ambos, para mí era un bello sentimiento de que por fin alguien de mi edad se me acercara y conociera, y para él era una oportunidad para que alguien le brindara cariño y protección.

Al transcurrir los días, pude notar que Gaara era algo tímido, pero al pasar 2 meses y medio, su personalidad echo raíces y se convirtió en alguien aterrador para el que no lo conocía tan bien como yo. Su mirada penetrante y algo aterradora , hacían que nuestros compañeros de clase se callaran antes de insultarnos y corrieran despavoridos.

Las personas de nuestro alrededor nos trataban como basura y los únicos que nos estimaban eran Teuchi y Iruka-sensei. Este ultimo, también le hizo clases particulares a Gaara.

Así llegamos a los 10 años y un extraño incidente nos llevo a conocer, lo que hasta hoy en día, es nuestra fuente de trabajo.......

Era el mes de junio, en nuestra escuela, nos habían acusado de robar el dinero que tenía un profesor guardado en su casillero. Esta acusación fue simplemente subjetiva del profesor, que ahora era la victima de toda este suceso.

Corrimos por los pasillos, mientras que a nuestras espaldas, escuchaba los gritos histéricos del profesor. No me atrevía a mirar hacía atrás y ver los ojos llenos de ira, de nuestro profesor de matemáticas.

Doblamos por innumerables pasillos, y, aunque la voz se escuchaba muy alejada de nosotros, ya que le habíamos sacado algo de ventaja, sentía miedo de enfrentar al adulto sin control, que seguramente nos haría daño en cuanto nos encontrara.

Porque siempre a nosotros- dije con voz agitada mientras Gaara me miraba aburrido.

Ya me parecía extraño, que en este mes no nos hubiesen echo nada – miró hacia el techo, mientras suspiraba con pesadez- De alguno u otra forma siempre que permanezcamos en este lugar, nos harán sentir como ratas de alcantarilla.- La voz de Gaara sonaba tan monótona. Él ya se había acostumbrado a que esto pasara.

Me concentre en las palabras que dijo mi pelirrojo amigo, y como por arte de magia.......mucha magia, se me ocurrió una idea.

¡Eso es!- dije dando un saltito, pero de inmediato la mano de Gaara tapó mi boca, para que nuestro perseguidor no escuchara mis gritos de felicidad.

Que haces imbecil, casi nos atrapan- dijo Gaara molesto.

Solo me estoy expresando, ¿acaso no ves la ampolleta sobre mi cabeza?- dije apuntado el lugar ya mencionado.

El pelirrojo me quedo mirando y luego de unos segundos negó con la cabeza-

Naruto...acaso no sabes que solo aparece la ampolleta a los dibujos animados cuando tienen una idea, NO en la vida real.

Reí de forma tonta luego de escuchar sus palabras y algo avergonzado le respondí- antes me escondía en los ductos de ventilación, de esa manera podemos salir de aquí y escondernos en otro lugar.

Es la primera vez que dices algo bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos , no quiero toparme con ese loco.

Luego de insultarme verbalmente; amontonamos las mesas para alcanzar los ductos de ventilación y entramos en el reducido lugar.

¡Oye, oye que estas tocando!

¡Que te pasa estúpido!

¡Pervertido kyaaaaaaa!

¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡En este momento esta tocando mi..!

¡Cállate, cállate! ¡Gaara-hentai!

¡Naruto me estas manoseando!

¡Y tu tocas mi entrepier....!

¡idiota esa es mi pierna!

Luego de que Gaara casi me violara, gateamos por los ductos.

Naruto ¿donde estamos?

¿Que?, Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti.

Pero si tu me dijiste que antes siempre te metías en los ductos.

Es que se me olvido decirte que siempre me perdía.

Naruto ......- dijo Gaara con su típica voz- eres un estúpido.

Pasamos tanto tiempo metidos ahí, que yo podría afirmar que fueron más de 10 horas, era un dolor desesperante, el hambre y las rodillas ensangrentadas por tanto gatear me estaban llevando a una gran fatiga.

Naruto aquí acaba el camino- escuche la voz de mi cansado amigo.

¿No se puede romper si forcejemos?- dije desesperado. Al parecer me había buelto claustrofóbico.

Tal vez pueda funcionar- dijo Gaara, pensativo.

Luego de cruzar miradas, nos colocarnos en tal posición, que nuestras piernas se encontraron sobre la ultima parte de metal del gran túnel, mejor conocido como ducto de ventilación. Forcejeamos durante muchos minutos, a tal punto que empezamos a sudar y de nuestras bocas salieron "gritos de guerra". Con un crujido y una luz cegadora, nuestro arduo trabajo termino. Al estar dentro de los ductos, nuestros ojos se acostumbraron demasiado a la oscuridad, por lo tanto la luz que se adentraba al ducto nos tenía cegados.

Gaara es mejor que tu vayas primero-dije un poco agitado.

Esta bien- respondió Gaara. Luego de ver como mi amigo se iba por la luz cegadora, lo seguí.

Nos encontrábamos frente a una reja de metal oxidada y rota por varias zonas, permitiéndonos el acceso al exterior. La libertad era nuestra.

Una gran sonrisa adorno el rostro de ambos y traspasamos la reja de metal que nos daba paso una nueva vida.....

Pero no todo era color de rosa, ya que desafíos y una vida rodeada de trafico de armas, drogas y asesinatos, se nos venía encima. Era muy tarde para regresar a los tiempos de antaño.......

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá terminan lo recuerdos, ya que en los próximos de irá revelando la transición que vivieron ambos chicos.**

**Su futuro se vera implicado en varios temas complicados, desde amor hasta asesinatos, prácticamente mucha drama.**

**Ahora que lo pienso su vida en si es bastante extraña, por no decir otras cosas, ambos son exiliados de la sociedad y sufren por distintos temas ; Naruto, por que necesita el amor de una familia o alguien que lo estime y Gaara, que tuvo una familia, pero solamente lo llevo al sufrimiento y caer en un hoyo profundo de soledad.**

**Mi mente retorcida, se estrujo para encontrar una trama decente para que fuese de su agrado y espero que no abandonen la lectura de esta. ( me salió bastante dramático jajajaja)**

**Agradecimientos**

**KATYY: Hola!!, ¿Cómo estas?. Gracias por ser la primera personas que dejo en review , tus simples palabras me agradaron bastante jajajaja , cuídate mucho!!!**

***-_sinofan-_*: Hola, ¿Cómo estas?. Bueno, la historia va tocar temas complicados y en si es dramática y llena de tristeza por parte de los personajes. Pero como dice el dicho " no hay que por bien no venga", así que nuestros protagonistas también tendrán su momento de felicidad. Gracias por leer. Xau y cuídate mucho**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: Hola!!!,¿Cómo estas? Agradezco que gastaras un poco de tu tiempo para leer, y también agradezco que te interese saber que sucederá mas adelante en esta historia. Cuídate mucho!!! ^^**

**Didiluna: Hola didi!!! ¿Cómo estas?.**

**Bueno, lamento que no hayas sido la primera en dejar un review ( pero la intención es lo que vale jajaja XD). Al parecer diste en el clavo, ya que Narutin y Gaarita, serán como uña y mugre ^^.**

**Y obviamente tiene que estar Sasuke, que en un futuro será aun más desesperante ¬¬.**

**Xau y cuídate mucho!!!**

**Animeangel98: Hola!!!, ¿Cómo estas? Agradezco que hayas leído las historias, que esta loca escritora ha hecho jajajaja. Me gusto mucho que fuese de tu agrado y lo encontraras interesante. Xau y cuídate mucho!**

**TODOKE: Hola!!!, ¿Cómo estas? Muchísimas gracias por leer y que obviamente te gustara jajaja apresure para escribir la continuación y Ojala leas este capitulo y que te agrade tanto que el primero. Xau y cuídate!!!!!!!!!**

**Por ultimo agradezco a los lectores, que se tomaron su tiempo para leer estas locuras que escribo.**

**Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Cambios psicológicos: visita a la muerte

**Las personas muy sensibles que no gusten de ver sangre no lean esta historia, ojalá le den una oportunidad.................**

_Cambios psicológicos: visita a la muerte._

* * *

_**Aunque crezcamos físicamente el estado mental puede estar en un gran embrollo, jamás hay que dejarse llevar por el egoísmo y jamás dejes de anhelar tus sueños más locos.........**_

* * *

Los fuertes alaridos de las personas me estaban desconcentrado.

¿Acaso éramos tan poco cosa, que nos trataban como simples animales salvajes?

A través de la mascara que llevaba puesta, pude ver los rostros llenos de satisfacción de los presentes, deseaban ver sangre, querían ver al más débil caer sobre los pies del ganador.

Observe a los chicos que peleaban, sus miradas carecían de vida, solo eran cuerpos sin alma que luchaban por algún motivo que se había vuelto obsoleto. Yo era igual que ellos.

Muchas veces me he lamentado por no conocer a la muerte en persona, la gran mayoría de la gente siempre dice que la muerte es horrorosa, que nos quita lo más preciado. ¿Pero que saben ellos que nosotros no?, Ellos no han muerto y revivido para contar su experiencia. La vida es un ciclo, y cuando ese ciclo termina, otro nuevo empieza con la muerte.

Es común querer aferrarse a la vida, ¿pero, por que no querer aferrarse a la muerte?.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho ante tales pensamientos, no tenia sentido vivir, por lo menos yo no lo tenia. Mis deseos, mis sueños, mis anhelos, lo más preciado en mi vida se destruyo, como una gran muralla que callo dejando sólo escombros.

El único cosuelo que me quedaba era que siempre contaría con Gaara, mi amigo, mi hermano.

Los gritos increíblemente aumentaron de volumen atrayendo mi total atención, solo había un chico en pie, herido y temblando. Miles de imágenes cruzaron por mi cabeza y todas ellas eran tan parecidas al actual estado del chico "ganador" de la pelea.

Negué con la cabeza mientras los ricos bastardos de aglomeraban en la mesa de apuestas para poder retirar el dinero obtenido en tan sucio "juego de gladiadores"

-Sabes que aunque pasen los años nada va a cambiar de un día para otro- gire mi cabeza y me encontré con mi pelirrojo amigo de infancia.

Ya perdí la esperanza de que esto cambiara, pero da algo de pena ver a los chicos tan mal heridos- le respondí mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

Entonces por que no te retiras- dijo dubitativo.- tienes suficiente dinero ahorrado para darte los mismos lujos que los ricachones.

Gire mi cabeza nuevamente y pude ver como me miraba gélidamente.- No lo sé- fue lo único a que atine a responder en el momento, en realidad no sabia porque seguía metido en este lugar, ya era mayor de edad y me podía retirar cuando quisiera. Debía suponer que era porque no tenía nada más que hacer, esto era lo único que hacía bien.

En cambio Gaara era inteligente, tranquilo y tenia varias pretendientes. ( obviamente Naruto también las tiene) Pero lo más importante de todo, es que él se retiro de las peleas en cuanto cumplió 18 años y ahora esta en una Universidad prestigiosa, en la cual tiene las mas altas notas de su promoción.

Suspire algo intranquilo, Gaara y yo éramos tan diferentes, como el agua y el aceite. Lo único que nos unía era el sufrimiento que llevábamos a lo largo de lo años..........la falta de amor....

¡Traigan un medico, el chico esta grave!- se escucho una voz, resonando en el improvisado coliseo romano.

Los apostadores fijaron sus miradas en el charco carmesí que rodeaba al chico caído, la sangre brotaba de una herida en su abdomen. Era imposible que un golpe provocara aquella herida.

Examine los rostros de las mujeres, parecían aterradas de ver aquella escena. Luego mire a los hombres, y tal como lo había predestinado, sonreían felices ante la desdicha de aquel joven que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Estaban satisfechos al ver aquella repugnante escena.

Casi brinque de mi asiento para intentar ayudar a aquel joven y no muy grata fue la sorpresa de encontrarme con varias heridas producidas por algún objeto corta punzante. Mis ojos reflejaron lo que ahora sentía, una ira enorme, la furia empezó a recorrer por mis venas provocando un frenesí imbatible.

¡Kaname!- le grite al chico que había ganado la pelea. Sus manos estaban impregnadas de sangre , que quería ocultar disimuladamente en los bolsillos de su holgada chaqueta azul marina.

q..que quiere Ky..Kyuubi-sama- respondió automáticamente mientras sus cejas se alzaban graciosamente sobre sus ojos.

Muéstrame tus manos- le exigí al chico, pero este empezó a temblar involuntariamente y negó con la cabeza, mientras que las manos se encontraban furtivas en los bolsillos.

La desesperación se hizo presente y en un acto de arrebato, tome con brusquedad los brazos del chiquillo y jale un poco las mangas holgadas de la chaqueta. La cara de sorpresa de los presentes no tenia comparación con mi cólera.

Abajo de los brazos se encontraban dos cuchillas afiladas, amarradas al antebrazo y completamente bañadas en la sangre de su contrincante.

A través del mascara mire al chiquillo que tenia cara de pánico, estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.- Tenga compasión de mí- dijo en un susurro.

Tendré la misma compasión que tuviste tú con Haku – le respondí, mientras los presentes se encontraban malhumorados al tener que regresar el dinero ganado.

Gaara camino con dificultad hacia mi lado, debido a que hace unos meses había sufrido un accidente automovilístico, pero nada grave. El se repondría pronto, ya no se notaba mucho la imperfección en su caminar pero le faltaba un poco para poder dejar el molestoso bastón de palo santo (1).

-Gaara, me harías el agradable honor de llevar a Kaname con Ibiki – dije, mientras detrás de la mascara, que llevaba puesta, se formaba una sonrisa algo sádica.

Kaname me miro con los ojos desorbitados, muchos eran los rumores acerca de Ibiki, muy pocos salían con vida después de hacerle una visita, muy pocos eran los que quedaban cuerdos después de sus juegos mentales. Sonreí burlesco, aunque esa sonrisa no se vería tras la mascara, Kaname tendría su merecido.

Gaara asintió, mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio, tomó del cuello a Kaname y a pesar de estar medio cojo, lo llevo a rastras ante las demandas del muchacho de menor edad.

A través del rabillo del ojo, pude divisar como una mujer voluptuosa y rubia atendía a Haku , su expresión era seria y sus labios estaban apretados con fuerza. Estaba acompañada de una mujer de cabello corto y negro.

-Tiene unas heridas complicadas de tratar, son extensas, profundas y con abundante hemorragia, si no lo llevan rápido a una clínica hay un peligro inminente de que se van a infectar- dijo con voz seria y profunda. No pude apartar mi mirada de la mujer, estaba seguro de que la había visto en algún lugar antes. Pero no pude preguntarle nada ya que cuando salí de mi ensoñación la mujer se estaba retirando del lugar con paso altanero y airado junto a su acompañante.

Algunos encargados se llevaron en una camilla a Haku para hacer caso a las observaciones de la mujer. Yo Todavía me encontraba algo aturdido, no es que me halla enamorado de la mujer que tenia unos aires de vieja demandante , si no que me encontraba algo ido........

Las luces se apagaron de pronto dejándome a merced de la oscuridad, la gente ya se había retirado del establecimiento dejándome completamente sólo. No es que no estuviese acostumbrado a la soledad, sólo era que no había tenido noción del tiempo y ahora me encontraba algo raro.

Camine por los pasillos del subterráneo hasta dar a parar a las escaleras en forma de caracol y la subí con lentitud, no tenía prisa, la noche era solamente mía.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras una imponente puerta se hallaba ante mí.

Traspase puerta, tras puerta hasta llegar fuera del establecimiento. Desde afuera parecía un simple pub, pero si uno conocía el lugar bien a fondo, se darían cuenta de que era el centro de apuestas y riñas.

Con pesar me quite la mascara de porcelana, que desde los 16 años hasta a mis actuales 23 años llevaba cada vez que traspasaba el umbral de la puerta que estaba tras de mí.

El viento choco contra mi cara, mientras mis cabellos parecían bailar a son con el aire que lo desparramaba hacia todos lados. Sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima, un gran peso que parecía atormentarme cada vez que abría los ojos y me daba cuenta de que estaba sumergido en un hoyo profundo en el cual no tenia escapatoria.

Cerré los ojos mientras a paso armonioso me dirigía donde el viento me llevara, me desconecte de los problemas y el mundo, mientras pensaba en lo linda que sería mi vida si hubiese tenido padres o si no hubiese escapado del Orfanato.

Es raro desear algo, obstinarse en tener ese algo, pero cuando lo tienes hubieses preferido haberlo dejado en el tacho de la basura y seguir normal con tu vida. Eso es lo que yo quería..........libertad. Quería extender mis alas y lanzarme al vació para hacer mi propio camino, hacer una vida de ensueño.....pero al parecer no resulto nada como yo quería.

Reí mientras todas esas absurdas ideas de una vida perfecta se amontonaban en mi cabeza, la ingenuidad se había ido cuando recibí el primer puño impactando en mi estomago.

Y**a no soy el niño ingenuo que lloraba por todo. He madurado y cambiando. Soy un guerrero de las calles** y vivo del sufrimiento de otros. Soy un ser infeliz y melancólico que siempre se lamentara en vida, no tengo ni principio, ni destino soy solo un triste humano............

Mi caminar se detuvo cuando mi pie choco contra algo de no muy grande tamaño, el sonoro tintineo del cristal transparente me llamo demasiado mi atención.....quizás.....sólo quizás podría liberar a la humanidad de mi existencia.

Por primera vez en años sonreí de forma sincera. Tome entre mis largos dedos el cristal y lo apreté con fuerza. La sangre broto, atrayendo mis sentidos, deseaba ver que sucedía si acercaba el cristal en mi muñeca izquierda.

Sin raciocinio aplique la misma acción en mis venas y un dolor intenso domino mi cuerpo ahora petrificado al tomar conciencia de mi imprudente acción. El liquido denso y carmesí cubrió mis ropas mientras palidecía, intentaba gritar para pedir ayuda, pero mi garganta seca no respondía ante los impulsos nerviosos.

Mi vida se acabaría en poco tiempo, solo porque fui un estúpido curioso masoquista.

Mis energías se esfumaron de mi cuerpo dejando solo el dolor.

Ahora dejaría solo a Gaara , mis pensamientos egoístas harían sufrir a mi hermano otra vez.

Mi visión se nublo y un cuerpo ataviado en un abrigo bermellón se acerco a mí.

**¿señor esta usted bien?.........**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola!

Este capitulo estuvo algo confuso, al parecer Narutin esta muy mal , su vida no ha sido de cuentos de hadas y su mente retorcida no lo deja pensar con claridad......

Muchos querrán matarme al ver el suicidio de Naruto , ¿pero que creerán que sucederá ahora con el rubio?, ¿morirá o vivirá su monótona y sufrida vida?

Bueno me puse muy dramática en este capitulo en el que Naruto reflexiona muchísimo sobre sí mismo.......

No se desesperen que pronto aparecerá Hina, dejando más caos en la mente de Narutin

**Ahora tengo una pregunta fundamental**........animeangel98 me pregunto si iba a ver GaaMatsu. Debo admitir que paso esta idea por mi mente y también debo decirles que sería un gran reto para mi escribir sobre esta pareja que es de mi total agrado...... pero ¿esta pareja es de su gusto?........ su opinión dependerá que escriba sobre esta parejita y si su votación es afirmativa para el GaaMatsu verán en unos capítulos esta pareja en acción.

**Agradecimientos**

**TODOKE**: Hola!. Como estas?

Gracias por leer el capitulo anterior y que te gustara la parte mas "humorística" del capitulo jajajaja. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer la historia. Bye, bye y cuídate mucho :D

**Didiluna**: Hola!. Como estas?

Afirmativamente!, la vida de Narutin no es nada buena ( la de Gaara es un poquito mejor)

La libertad que les fue concebida.... no era realmente "libertad"......pero algo, es algo!

La vida de Gaara es aterradora y sé pondrá peor después..........

Bueno me demore un poco al subir él capitulo, pero supongo que la historia no era como todos pensaban ( eso creo)

Narutin pronto conocerá a Hinata y ella influirá MUCHO en su vida ( sobre todo en sus decisiones). Gracias por leer y comentar. Cuídate mucho!

**Deltaporsiempre**: Hola!. Como estas?

Gracias por leer.

Yo también pienso que la vida que les otorgue es muy triste, pero obligatoriamente tenía que ser así XD.

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo y que leas los siguientes.

Cuídate mucho!. Adiós!

***-_sinofan_-***: Hola!. Como estas?

No te preocupes por Temari y Kankuro , si van a aparecer. Es una lastima la vida de Gaarita , muchos me lo han dicho y me recrimino por haberle dado una vida tan terrorífica.

Que bueno que te gusta el " humor" que hubo en el capitulo anterior!

Gracias por leer. Cuídate mucho!. Adiosito!

**Kazuma-yako**: Hola!. Como estas?

gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y comentar ^^. Espero que sigas leyendo. Cuídate mucho! Bye, bye!

**Naomi-chan**: Hola!. Como estas?.

Gracias por leer, me alegra que hayas dejado un comentario y que te parezca buena la historia. Cuídate mucho!

**Animeangel98:** Hola!. Como estas?

Bueno ahora no siempre van a ser Narutiin y Gaara, pero vas a tener que seguir leyendo XD!. Bueno el GaaMatsu esta en votación así que yo no tengo la decisión final....

Gracias por leer. Xau y cuídate!.

**Dark Lunacy:** Hola!. Como estas?

Muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y que sea de tu agrado, espero que sigas leyendo. Adiosito y cuidate!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por ultimo, gracias a todas las personas que leean esta historia, las que la tienen en favoritos o en alarmas.

Matta ne!


	4. Cambios de elección: La vida después de

Cambios de elección: La vida después de la muerte

* * *

Elegir un camino , es elegir tu destino.

Elegir la vida, es abandonar el deseo de morir

* * *

Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando vi a aquél rubio caer bajo un charco de sangre. Sus ropas teñidas de aquel desagradable liquido carmesí y su cuerpo desplomado en la calle.

Estuve a punto de chillar cuando le pregunte.

**¿Señor esta usted bien?.**..- claro que él estaba mal! , Solo era una idiota por preguntar aquélla cosas absurdas, ni siquiera aquel joven tenia conciencia y yo estaba parada preguntándole cosas sin sentido.

De inmediato y con las manos entumecidas, tome mi celular y marque él numero de urgencias de la clínica más cercana. Mi voz parecía cada vez agitada y con mi mano izquierda intentaba hacer reaccionar al joven de cabellos rubios y de hermoso perfil.

Por cada segundo que pasaba el joven palidecía de forma violenta, con inseguridad tome su mano y me asuste al ver clavado un gran pedazo de vidrio en su muñeca.

¿Lo habían asaltado o era un desquiciado suicida?, negué con la cabeza varias veces y con el dolor de mi alma raje un pedazo de tela de mi abrigo bermellón.

Con cuidado tome la frágil mano del moribundo joven y con fuerza até el pedazo de tela en el antebrazo.

El color de su piel perecía cada vez más blanquecino y en su bello rostro, algunos pedazos de vidrio ,se habían adherido a su perfecta piel morena que ahora sangraba.

Era aterrador ver a aquel joven enfrentándose a la muerte mientras esperaba a la inepta ambulancia que parecía que nunca iba a llegar, sentía que el corazón se me iba a escapar por la garganta e inconscientemente los ojos se me humedecían.

La tan esperada y ruidosa ambulancia llego al fin y no pude evitar sonreírle al joven que quizás ahora podría salvarse, una nueva oportunidad le había llegado.

* * *

Todo era negro...solo escuchaba un molestoso ruido que me estaba impacientando, ¿el infierno era así? O acaso estaba dentro de un purgatorio infernal. El ruido parecía estar aumentando de volumen y era increíblemente molesto y odioso.

Mi cuerpo entumecido empezó a cobrar vida y mis doradas pestañas abanicaban mis ojos azules. Mi garganta sedienta padecía un dolor inhumano y sin sábelo las lagrimas desbordaron mis ojos.

¿Que era lo que pasaba?,¿Que era este sentimiento de terror, miedo...pánico?

Con el dolor de mi alma intente hablar aumentando el dolor y haciendo que el molestoso ruido incrementara de volumen, dejándome con un dolor horrendo en los tímpanos.

Mis extremidades se volvieron tan pesadas como mil toneladas y mi movilidad se redujo a cero.

Cerré la boca al ver que nada funcionaria y perdí mi visión , no sentía nada pero a la vez el dolor se intensificaba a cada segundo que pasaba , un sentimiento extremadamente doloroso que estaba desmoronando las mínimas esperanzas de vida que me quedaban.

Es raro que siempre haya querido morir y ahora que me encontraba frente a frente con la muerte, lucho con todas mis fuerzas para poder salir de este infierno personal.

Gritos desgarradores se escucharon a mí alrededor y manos enloquecidas arrancaban mi piel sin ningún remordimiento ...la muerte era terrible y no quería permanecer en esta oscuridad ningún segundo más...¡quiero vivir!

* * *

Hace 2 horas me encuentro sentada en la blancura del pasillo y el silencio reina su imperio de blanco, las damas ataviadas en trajes de enfermera contonean sus caderas y cuchichean como si no olieran a la muerte cada segundo.

Mi mente es un estrago y mis pensamientos sólo se dedican a pensar en el estado de salud del chico de piel bronceada y cabellos dorados.

Es un tanto raro tenerle estima a alguien que solo he visto una vez y que además ni siquiera le he podido hablar. No es porque le tenga pena, solamente es porque hay un sentimiento en mí que causo una reacción que me dejo sumida en mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera la muerte de mi madre me había dejado con esta extraña y novedosa sensación que crecía dentro de mí pidiendo a gritos que la dejara florecer.

La cabeza me empezó a doler y para distraerme un momento decidí ir a la cafetería que se encontraba en el primer piso del elegante edificio de color plomo y de grandes ventanales que con la luz del sol se veían tornasoles.

Talvez tomar un poco de café me calmaría los nervios y estaría más pasiva.

* * *

¡Esto era el colmo! Me desveló hace más de 2 horas y él no se digna siquiera llamarme, para avisarme que se encontraba bien o algo parecido. Puede que sea el menor de los dos, pero por lo menos tengo mucho más sentido común que el idiota rubio y cabeza hueca que sé auto proclamó mi hermano a la edad de ocho años.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo del edificio beige en el que habitaba junto a Naruto. No era que viviésemos juntos, ambos habíamos comprado departamentos en la misma construcción que era verdadera hermosa y elegante.

Mis ojos aguamarina se estaban volviendo rojos como mi cabello, por la rabia que tenía, ese maldito desgraciado creía que nadie se interesaba por él y casi siempre hacia cosas egoístas, solamente faltaba que se **suicidara** y creo que no estaría tan loco para hacer semejante ridiculez . Atentar contra su vida ...¡Ja! No creo que pudiese hacerlo.

Me aburrí de esperar a tan bruto animal ( Naruto) que no daba siquiera alguna luz de su actual paradero y me encamine al elevador para bajar algunos pisos del edificio y llegar con mayor rapidez a mi hogar.

Con pasos parsimonios y realmente lentos ,llegue hasta el tablero que tenia 2 botones, uno para subir y otro para bajar. Apreté con fuerza el botón de arriba y espere algunos minutos antes de que la caja de metal abriera las compuertas plateadas que me llevarían en pocos segundos al piso en el que vivía.

Mi sorpresa fue realmente grande al ver un gran inmenso perro de lustroso y blanco pelaje que de inmediato me lanzo contra el suelo lamiéndome la cara y cabello. Con "cuidado" aleje al perro de mí que ladraba y agitaba su cola de un lado hacia otro.

Mire al interior del elevador y una muchachita de cabello castaño y cabeza agachada me hablaba

- Sumimasen ...pue...puede entregarme la cuerda de Akamaru ¿..Por favor? – dijo en un tono enternecedor y lleno de inseguridad.

Alce una ceja ¿Porque debía pasarle una cuerda que estaba perfectamente al alcance de su mano? Con mi mirada escrute algo sospechoso en ella y me quede en silencio.

Ella alzo su cara mientras sus manos temblorosas palmaban el suelo buscando la tan ansiada cuerda que al otro extremo amarraba al perro del cuello.

Abrí los ojos como dos universos al ver que una venda le obstruía la vista, ella era invidente y yo no la estaba ayudando.

De inmediato tome la cuerda mientras nuestras manos se rozaban y ambos dábamos un respingo.

Ella palideció completamente mientras caía sobre mis brazos desmayada, al tener un ataque de pánico.

Mire al perro que ladraba nuevamente y con el rabillo del ojo miraba a la chica que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y respiración agitada.

¿Ahora que haré con la chica y el perro? Esas eran las preguntas que me hacía mi subconsciente

* * *

Mis brillantes ojos perlados estaban concentrados en la ventana que daba hacia la calle, en donde cientos de autos pasaban a velocidades impresionantes sin importarles los riesgos que esto podía tener.

Junte mis manos mientras miraba la bebida caliente que estaba apoyada en la mesa del casino.

Hacía bastante frió y aunque el sol ya había echo su tímida aparición , los rayos solares no ayudaban mucho a calentar el cuerpo agarrotado.

Un grupo de enfermeras para nada silenciosas entraron en el casino con un exasperante risotada.

¿Viste al chico de la 105? ¡Esta muy guapo!- dijo una con voz ronca y un gran sonrojo.

¡Kyaaa! Y como es?, Me muero por verlo , pero los médicos dicen que esta delicado de salud y nadie pude entrar hasta dentro de 1 día.

¡Pobre chico! Yo ya quería que fuese el padre de mis hijos. Te podría jurar que casi lo hubiese violado si no estaba él medico haciéndole los exámenes

Es que es tan lindo , es rubio y largas pestañas, hermoso perfil y piel bronceada. Te puedo afirmar que es un modelo o alguien con dinero como un empresario.

No se me llega imaginar que tan hermoso espécimen este relacionado con el **barrio bajo**- luego de aquellas palabras las tres estallaron de la risa, mientras todos lo presentes las miraban furiosos, ya que no estaban guardando la compostura en un lugar tan serio como una clínica.

Aquélla descripción que dijo la enfermera era exactamente la del joven moribundo.

Sentí algo de decepción al enterarme que no podía recibir visitas, así que dispuse a retirarme de la clínica , pero le deje a la recepcionista mi numero telefónico para que me contactara para cuando el joven despertara o se encontrara en aptas condiciones para recibir visitas.

Camine mientras la bulliciosa ciudad empezaba a cobrar vida dejando mis tímpanos reventados con tanto ruido molesto.

Llegue hasta una esquina donde un taxi aguardaba a algún pasajero, no dude en desperdiciar esa oportunidad y entre en él mientras el taxista me miraba de reojo y me preguntaba hacia que lugar me dirigía.

Al edificio "La mar en el sol" – le respondí mientras me acomodaba en el asiento y de mi bolso sacaba mi celular para verificar si no me había perdido nada durante este corto lapso en el que mi concentración estaba dirigido hacía alguien desconocido.

Casi peque el grito en el cielo al ver los 3 mensajes en el buzón de voz y que los tres fuesen de Matsuri, mi amiga no vidente.

De inmediato los empecé a escuchar para escuchar lo que me había dicho.

Mensaje 1

¡Hina! Tal vez te hallas olvidado pero recuerda que hoy no vamos a juntar en tu departamento para resolver "ese problema". Cuídate, besos.

Mensaje 2

Maldita sea Hina, estoy fuera del edificio "El sol en la mar" , y como te darás cuenta ¡es donde tu vives! Serás una despistada sin remedio, bueno te espero en recepción.

Mensaje 3

...¡Hinata Hyuuga! Mi paciencia se ha agotado voy a subir hasta tu departamento ¡y no me importa si estas ligando con un chico!

Trague saliva mientras empezaba a sudar frío, yo vivía en el edificio "La mar en el sol" , no en el "El sol en el mar". Matsuri estaba metida en el departamento de alguien más y de seguro ese alguien se estaba aprovechando de su problema de visión.

¡Cambie de rumbo inmediatamente, vamos al edificio "El mar en el sol"!- le grite histéricamente al conductor mientras esté acataba la orden recién dada. Giro violentamente en una esquina mientras mi mente maquinaba diversas maneras de encontrar a Matsu- chan en el prestigioso y elegante edificio en el que se había metido.

¡Esto va de mal en peor!

* * *

El dolor había desaparecido, ¿acaso todo lo anterior fue una pesadilla?. Intente sonreír pero se me hacía imposible, intente poner un poco de esfuerzo en aquella acción hasta que sentí que mis labios se movieron. Luego empecé a intentar mover las otras extremidades de mi cuerpo hasta que cada una ya tenía movimiento.

Luego fue el turno de mis párpados, esto fue lo más complicado ya que sentía que mis ojos estaban enceguecidos por una luz , como un foco que apuntaba directamente a mis orbes azules.

Mis ojos se acostumbraron de poco a poco a la luz y pude ver con claridad el inmaculado techo que se cernía sobre mí cabeza, Intente inhalar aire fresco pero algo sobre mi cara me lo impedía, algo trasparente y de poco peso, que mantenía húmeda la mitad de mi rostro. El sonido que producía mi respiración en aquel recipiente de plástico se parecía a la respiración de ...darth vader.

Moví mi mano derecha y me saque aquel extraño objeto transparente. Luego de aquello mi concentración se dirigió a las maquinas en las que estaba conectado, estas emitían un pitido molesto que seguramente fueron las causantes de aquel sonido que tuve en mi pesadilla.

Suspire aliviado mientras miraba mi muñeca izquierda, casi había muerto por un absurdo juego-masoquista- suicida.

Reí bajo mientras intentaba recordar como me había trasladado hasta esta cama afelpada y habitación anticuada y sosa.

Mi memoria fallaba y mis recuerdos eran tan borrosos e inexactos que no sabia si todo lo que pensaba era producto de mi imaginación o era lo que paso en la vida real.

La ultima imagen que se mantenía en los recovecos de mi mente eran un par de lunas...¿pero de donde habre visto ese par de lunas?...también recuerdo una dulce y femenina voz, que inocente y tontamente me preguntaba si estaba bien.

¿Quién era esa persona que estaba insertada en mi mente?

* * *

Hola!

Me siento tan furiosa!

Había terminado esté capitulo hace mucho tiempo, al igual que un two-shot que estaba escribiendo y el capitulo de Venganza oscura, sentimientos cálidos...pero mi querida hermana los borro por "error".

Cabe decir que le grite tanto y que mi odio por ella increíblemente a aumentado.

Mejor me enfoco en el tema.

En este capitulo se puede decir que Naruto y Hinata se conocieron "indirectamente", ya que ni siquiera pudieron tener una conversación decente ( ya que Naruto estaba agonizando).

Me tente y empecé a maquinar el GaaMatsu (aunque quería empezar a escribir sobre esta pareja en unos capítulos más).

Algunos se preguntaran porque hice a Matsuri ciega y yo sólo les responderé que después daré la explicación de esto XD.

Algunos personajes se Irán integrando a medida de que avance la historia.

Les debo una gran disculpa por mi demora y temo darles una mala noticia a los que leen esta historia. Ahora me concentrare sólo en mi otra historia y cuando la termine seguiré con está.

Ahora doy mi segunda disculpa por no responder los reviews que dejaron, me siento avergonzada por esto, pero mi tiempo es escaso.

Este capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a Javita, una niña que es menor a mí, pero me a ayudado bastante.

Tal vez no vea tanto Naruto, pero no le podía mandar otra cosa a larga distancia. Además Mi hermana borro el two-shot que era su regalo.

Bueno, feliz cumpleaños a ti y a todos lo que en este tiempo han estado de cumpleaños XD. (aunque su cumpleaños era ayer n.n U)

Cuídense mucho, agradezco sus reviews, alarmas, favoritos y los lectores anónimos que leen mis escritos.

Matta ne!


End file.
